


Clock Without Its Hands

by lynxyne, vikhail



Series: Dreams of Eternity: Crystal Tokyo AU [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Trans Character, alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikhail/pseuds/vikhail
Summary: Reborn, Fisheye searches for his true love. Or, rather, Zoisite helps set Fisheye up on a date for his Mamoru rebound (though he never actually dated him), and somehow the man ends up in a mutual relationship with Yaten Kou.  Lots of fluff and silliness abound. Rating possible to change.





	1. Of First Dates and Cramped Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been rewatching Sailor Moon with my boyfriend, who has never seen it before. It's something near and dear to my heart, so I'm enthused to say with him to bounce headcanons and theories off, I've finally gained the motivation to write all of the nonsense my heart desires, this fic included.
> 
> A roleplay put into fic format, with me (lynxyne) as Fisheye, and my boyfriend (vikhail) as Zoisite and Yaten. I've always really loved Fisheye, and wanted him to have a sweet cute boyfriend since obviously two were never enough for him. Then, when Yaten came around, I felt like he deserved a love interest too, but nobody quite matched. And so, this lovely crack ship was born! 
> 
> (Not beta tested or proof read- this is way too long, and I have no other friends into Sailor Moon. Lol)
> 
> This is a largely self indulgent Crystal Tokyo future AU, in where basically everyone is super gay, trans, and poly, and all of the villains I like have been brought back to life by Neo Queen Serenity. 
> 
> (I have another fic for this series in the works as well! Catch me on tumblr at tenjoin.tumblr.com)

"Ahh, it's so unfair... Everyone has such cute partners, so lovey-dovey!" Fisheye complains, as if they themselves don't already have two boyfriends. As if in defense, they back themselves up.

 

"Look, I  _ love _ Hawkseye and Tigerseye, but they're practically my coworkers... Or something. I just want of those super cutesy relationships where you just pda all over the place, y'know? Like you and Kunzite!"

 

Fisheye fiddles with the glass in front of them, swirling it before taking a sip of the martini, kicking their feet. They might be a little drunk. The bartender looks only vaguely annoyed at how loudly they're complaining- thankfully, the music here is rather loud, given it's also a club. Only further proving Fisheye's point, several couples grind against each other on the dance floor, hold hands lovingly at their tables, and cuddle up as they chatter to one another on the barstools. They grind their teeth. 

 

"Not faiiir-! Why can't I be Mamoru's type? I'm so cute, even cuter than a girl...! He likes that weird alien guy, so you'd think I'd be more than fuckable, y'know? Was it the fish hands?"

 

Pouting, Fisheye leans his head on the table. "That vacation you guys have planned just sounds really cute... I wish I got that kind of action too..."

 

Zoisite reassuringly pats Fisheye on the shoulder, nodding the whole time as he listens to their complaints. 

 

"Well I think every person would want a relationship like mine and Kunzite's, it's only natural to want that." The bartender swears his nose gets somewhat longer as he brags about his relationship, but once he blinks it's gone. 

 

"I doubt it was the fish hands though, Endymion doesn't judge people like that... He just likes dumb types, I guess. I mean... have you seen the queen?" Zoisite was part of the king’s guard, he was legally allowed to talk like this. "He could do so much better, he has such poor taste in people..." The bartender eyes him even harder, wondering who in the world these two were.

 

"Hm..." Touching his chin, Zoisite looks up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "How would you like a blind date? There's this guy I see around the palace sometimes with Seiya, the queen's second husband. Actually, are they even married? Nevermind, that's not what matters. Anyway, he's always alone and if I didn't already have Kunzite I'd totally go after him for myself, so you know he's cute." Zoisite looked over to Fisheye, smiling. "How about it? Want me to see if I can set something up?"

 

Fisheye looks up at Zoisite hopefully, "Oooh wow, he really must be cute... That would be nice...!!" He nods appreciatively. "You guys do have the sweetest relationship. Maybe the queen is a biiit dumb, but I am impressed and glad she brought us all back. I mean, she's at least a half-worthy rival in love. That said," Fisheye pauses, "If Seiya weren't hers, I think I'd be on that in a hot second. Not that I need to now!" He practically sings the last part, taking another sip of his martini.

 

Shooting a pointed look at the bartender, who is probably wondering if they're committing treason by this point, he gives a grin, placing down a $20. "Next round's on me. You can keep the change." He winks, even though the guy really isn't attractive at all. He's just cute like that.

 

Zoisite nods excitedly, grabbing Fisheye's hands and holding them like they were two school girls talking about their boyfriends. "He is! I think you'll like him. Unfortunately I don't know what his personality is like really, since whenever I'm at the palace I'm working.... but he can't be that bad!" Laughing at Fisheye's comment about Seiya, he takes his drink and swirls it around before having a sip. "Honestly, this guy is even cuter than Seiya... At least in my opinion." He winks at his friend, feeling proud of himself for coming up with this idea. 

  
  


Zoisite pulled out his phone, excitedly texting Fisheye. It had taken a while to convince Yaten, who's name he finally learned, to go on a blind date, but after enough pestering from him and his brothers, which Seiya is one of them, who knew?! He finally relented and agreed to go on just one. "If it means you finally leaving me the hell alone, then fine, I'll go!" Zoisite was happy to have Yaten's brothers on his side, who heard him trying to charm Yaten into going on this date, because he's not sure if he could've done it alone. Who knew that this guy was so stubborn? Hopefully his personality wouldn't turn off Fisheye too much, because he was still very attractive. 

 

**_"You have a date on Friday night!~ His name is Yaten, I hope you two will have fun~"_ **

 

Splishing and splashing his feet in his bathtub, Fisheye hummed happily as he scrolled through his phone. It was waterproof just about everything- he wasn't the type to want to worry about the dumb thing not working if he dropped it, and as if he wouldn't bring it in! Plus, after a nice swim it was a relief to just come out of the water and straight to sweet, sweet social media. How else was he supposed to take hot, wet, shirtless selfies for Instagram? Hawkeye found it distressing and kind of gross, so he regularly had his phone swindled for checkups and cleaning, but otherwise, it was a pretty good life. Tigerseye didn't really care- god knows the man had a whole colony of crumbs living in the keys of his laptop. And he even used cheeto fingers to text! The scandal of it all. Even Fisheye wasn't that bad. Still, ocean-y, salty, wet phone was apparently traumatic enough for Hawkseye. That hipster and his technology. He probably wouldn't have even picked one up if not for him.

 

His phone buzzed in his hands as a text popped up from Zoisite, and he downright squealed, getting him a somewhat concerned yell from Tigerseye, asking if he'd fallen again.

 

"I HAVE A DATE~!" He yelled back, ecstatic about the ordeal. He hopped out of the tub, tying his hair up in a towel and toweling off his body before picking up his phone again. Oops. A bit soapy. Bubble baths were the best, though...

 

Running and jumping into bed next to a disgruntled Tigerseye, eating cheetos while on the internet again, ew, he excitedly responded back, typing as fast as his fishy hands could handle.

 

**_"Aaah, I'm so excited! Where are we meeting up~? Tytytyty for being the best friend ever Zoi! <333"_ **

 

This was the part that Zoisite was not looking forward to...

 

**_"Well you see...."_ **

 

Sighing, he leans against Kunzite who's reading a book, figuring out how to word this.

 

**_"It'll be at Luna's ^^'"_ **

 

Luna's was a local cat cafe here in Crystal Tokyo... and the only place Yaten would agree to go. Unfortunately, Fisheye was afraid of cats.... "Will I still be the best friend ever...?" Zoisite whispers to himself, snuggling into Kunzite further. 

 

Upon reading the message, Fisheye immediately rolls over, still naked, and clings helplessly to Tigerseye, whining loudly with no real explanation as he kicks Tigerseye's cheeto puffs off the bed in his chaos. Tigerseye gives an annoyed "Hey!", looking sadly at his now spilled snacks. Fisheye huffs. He believes in the forever-second rule, and Fisheye is having a CRISIS!

 

"TIGERSEYEEEEE," He whines, snuggling sadly into his boyfriend's chest, "THE BOY! HE WANTS TO MEET AT-AT- HE LIKES- CATS!"

 

Tigerseye raises an eyebrow. "You know, I  _ was _ a cat."

 

A pout. "But... You're obviously not now, it's not the same...!"

 

"It couldn't hurt to give them a chance," he shrugs, plucking his distressed boyfriend off of him as he flaps like a fish out of water. "Plus, Zoisite worked really hard to get you that date. I'm sure you can make it work once you actually meet the guy."

 

Sinking into his pillow, Fisheye sighs deeply, nodding. "You're right, for once." Tigerseye doesn't even have the energy to be irritated- they tease all the time, and Fisheye is obviously in quite a mood about the date meetup spot. he picks up Fisheye's brush from the side table, gently working through the tangles with it and his hand, and Fisheye melts into his touch. Worldless affection like this always worked better for them.

 

Once his hair is tone up in a braid- it'll be nice and wavy once he puts it down- he grabs his phone again, hoping Zoisite hasn't been horrified in the thirty minutes or so he had his emotional meltdown. 

 

**_"The things you gotta do for love.... Pray for me, bestie...! I'll do my best!!! (´；ω；`)"_ **

 

**_"Don't worry, you got this! It's for the cute boy!!"_ **

 

He sighed with relief, glad that Fisheye didn't seem upset with him. "So, you finally got Yaten to agree on a date with Fisheye, I'm impressed." Kunzite said as he wrapped an arm around Zoisite, pulling him closer. "It was tough work!" He pouts some, snuggling into his chest. "I just want Fisheye to be happy..." His eyes clouded over some, feeling worried for his friend. "He will be, I'm sure. You're a good friend." Kunzite puts his book away to hold Zoisite, kissing his forehead gently. "But for now, you should sleep."

  
  


He can't believe he agreed to this. A date? With some unknown random person that some guy in the king's guard is setting him up with? Oh well, at least it got the guy and his brothers to leave him alone... Just this one date and then he'll never have to deal with this again. Yaten checked the time, getting tired of standing outside and waiting. Maybe he'll just go inside and wait... it would make this a little more bearable.... plus he'd get to spend some time with the cats alone... He was already inside before he could even finish his thoughts, sitting on a couch and happily playing with the cats, there were even some kittens!

 

Looking hot for your date was tough stuff! Fisheye had meticulously followed through his facial care the night before, because no way in hell would he be seen on his first date with a flaming zit. Then, he'd made sure to scrub himself practically raw, exfoliating and rubbing down with a very perfumey wash from Bath and Body Works- according to the back it was a "vacation ready blend," with white frangipani, toasted coconut, bergamot waters , and a saltwater breeze. Perfect for a date night, or so he hoped- he liked to smell consistently like he was a goddess emerging from some beautiful, untouched body of water. Not like that was hard- he definitely had the looks. He admired himself in the mirror for a moment, before tying his hair up into the tightest braids God has ever known. He  was going to have gloriously wavy hair, and nobody would stop him. And he refused to touch a curling iron- that poison was just READY to burn his previous luscious locks to shreds! He was very careful with his hair. Well, minus the migraine-inducing braids and ponytails. Finally, he hopped into bed, and after all of his dedication, woke up just a teeensy bit later than his alarm from how much he'd tired himself out the night before.

 

Oh well, he was bound to be stylishly late one way or another. He'd had Zoi help him deliberate on his outfit beforehand, thankfully- some cute white frilly overall shorts over a colorful crop top with a beach decal in orange, pink, and blue, along with the phrase "BON VOYAGE". A bit cheesy, but cute! Then, long white thigh high stockings and colorful bright pink chunky heels with a tie around the ankle. He threw it on, along with an orange choker and a necklace with a small dolphin charm, and then tied his hair into a high pony, leaving a few strands to stay stylishly out. He put a few colorful ruffled hairbands on his arm- mostly in case this one snapped. It has happened. Checking the time and- okay, well, he would already be late. He didn't rush his makeup, a full out look with a strong peach theme and glossy peachy pink kissable lips along with a soft, shy blush. And false lashes. He blinked and gave a pout, making sure their dramatic effect was working. Yup! He cheered internally, dropping his phone in his (absolutely adorable) fluffy pink purse before running off. Thankfully, the place was only a few blocks away from his apartment. Well, not usually thankful- he hated seeing those cats on his walk home.  But... Today he'd conquer his fear! Or uh, try. Because cute boys were a powerful force.

 

While he went at a brisk pace, he was careful not to wear himself out. It wouldn't be hot at all to be sweaty or panting. And well, being a swimmer and an all around wonderful human, his stamina wasn't that bad (especially in bed~) but it was a hot summer day, and if he didn't pace himself, Fisheye would sweat all his makeup off. 

 

Finally at the place, he guiltily glanced down at his watch before walking in. He needed to know how much he had to amp up the cuteness in his apology- first impressions were important, obviously! The answer was uh, a lot... Hopefully he'd gotten distracted by the cute kitties? Nervously Fisheye strutted up to the counter, saying that he was here with a group, had a man named Yaten come? The woman at the register enthusiastically pointed him to the corner, informing him the man was quite a regular. He was... Absolutely Covered in cats. He shuddered a bit, but tried to hold hs pouty face in as he paid and walked over. 

 

All these cats were killing his cool... He didn't know how to introduce himself to this guy. "A-ah, hello..!" he waved, sitting next to him. But not too close because uh.... Wow. 5 cats...? God help him. "I'm Fisheye," he went for the shy approach, trying to hide his nervousness. He pouts a bit, staring at his hands. "It's nice to meet you."

 

It was a good thing for Fisheye that Yaten had decided to go in already, because being distracted by cute cats had kept him from checking the time and from noticing just how late his date was. He looked up at the other carefully, a cat on either shoulder, a cat on his head, a cat on his lap and a cat he was holding in his arms, he truly was covered in cats. 

 

"Yo." Yaten carefully put the cat he was holding down, reaching a hand out to Fisheye. "So you're the guy that the king's guard boy was bugging me about, huh? Fisheye, was it? I'm Yaten." Getting a better look at him, he was.... cute. Very flashy, that's for sure. 

 

In honesty, this was the first date Yaten had ever been to, romance wasn't really his thing and he had never actually been romantically attracted to someone before. He's been bugged about going on dates before but... this is the first time he's actually agreed to it. Maybe he was curious about what it was like to be in love, what after watching his two brothers hopelessly fall in love. Though it was still a very foreign feeling to him. What were you supposed to do on dates?

 

Fisheye smiled, reaching out a hand to shake and trying to ignore the sheer amount of cats this guy was covered in. "Ahaha, Zoi can be really persistent when he wants to be! I appreciate you coming, though." Even though you chose the absolute worst date spot in the world, he thought internally as the kitty Yaten put down brushed up against his leg. Eek...! But... Yaten really was gorgeous. Something about those green eyes... And. And. Wait a minute. Was he the same Yaten from.... Three Lights?! The untouchable, cool boy with the world's most glorious voice? Okay, he wasn't as much of a megafan as everyone else, given he was like, partially dead during their debut. But what a catch! Probably not something to mention on a first date, though. God, he was even prettier in person.

 

Annnd Fisheye is very nervous to admit he's afraid of the animals he's now doomed to be surrounded by. Hesitantly, he reaches out a hand to a black cat sitting nearby, but withdrawals it at nearly light speed with a small, "ah!" when the cat hisses in response. They either like him too much....eeek.... Or not at all. He pouts sadly, but tries to pick himself up. This is a date! A! Date! His first date in like, ever!  Minus the times he tried to get dream mirrors, but like. Real date! 

 

"So Yaten, do you have a cat of your own?" he decides to venture. Best know if his future will be entangled with one of the demons if he falls in love with the man.

 

Yaten couldn't help but notice how nervous this guy seemed, was it because of the date or the cats? He assumed the cats, because from what Zoisite said he was very confident, and he looked confident too. He sighed when Fisheye reached out to the one cat, pointing to the one that was rubbing up against both of their legs. "Start with this one, he's friendly." He looks at Fisheye and then lets the cat sniff his hand before rubbing his chin gently. "Let them sniff you first, if you just reach out to pet their head they might get scared. I mean, how would you feel if something giant just reached out and tried to touch your head? It'd be kind of scary."

 

He leans back and sighs, almost sadly, as he pets the cat sleeping on his lap. "Mm no..." He looks out the window, avoiding any eye contact with his date. "I've been too busy... but maybe not that I can settle down I'll see about getting one... I just have to find the right one first."

 

"Ahh, that sounds sweet... Kind of like a lover or something," Fisheye giggles, a bit more comfortable. "I guess it sort of is. Kitties seem to take just as much time and dedication. You should go for it, they seem to adore you. I wonder if you can adopt any of the cats here...?" Fisheye had heard some about cat cafes in the past, though not through his own interest. Tigerseye was quite a fan- in fact, he himself visited Luna's once and a while. Nervously, Fisheye reaches out his hand to the fluffy black-and-white cat by their legs, trying not to tremble as it gives his hand a sniff. What if it decides he smells... Tasty?! To his relief, that isn't the case. The cat doesn't seem all too bothered, and gently he rubs beneath the kitties chin, surprised when it gives a little purr. It is very soft... He still isn't sure though. This cat has a pass, but the other cats looming in the distance still are a bit petrifying... He coos a bit at the kitty. "You're such a good little baby," he whispers, trying to ignore the fact that his date is right there. But so is the kitty. And it has to know it is the only acceptable cat on this Earth!

 

"A lover?" Yaten can't help but laugh some. "I guess a cat could be like a lover, not like I'd know, really." He smiles, reaching down to pet the black and white cat with Fisheye. "This one one seems to like you." A small smile falls on his face, maybe this date wouldn't be so bad? "Hm... I think they do, I think these cats are from a local shelter and they come here to help get them adopted." While he says he thinks that he actually 100% knows that, Yaten totally frequents this cat cafe, and no it wasn't just because it was named after Luna! "Do you have any pets?" He figures he should ask Fisheye something about himself as well, that's what you do, right? So that you can both learn about each other.

 

Fisheye pets the cat a bit more, heart going a bit faster for some reason with Yaten doing the same. It just feels kind of... Intimate. Clearly his boyfriends are not giving him the affection he needs if he's this easily flustered! "That sounds nice... I'm glad these cats can find homes through here, then. I- I'll admit I'm a little bit afraid of cats but maybe they aren't so bad..." He ponders the question for a moment. "I've thought of having fish before but... It isn't quite my thing.  I think birds are really pretty too, but with so many of them being taken from their habitats and such... Seems like a bit much to know what's ethical, haha."

 

"I could tell," Yaten says this very bluntly, still petting the cat and not even glancing at Fisheye. "it's easy to tell when people are afraid of cats." He gave the cat one more head pat before sitting up again. "But... you're respectful of them, and as long as you continue to be like that then you have nothing to fear... Like when that black cat hissed at you? That was him saying that he didn't want pets right now, and you backed off immediately and respected his space. Respect them and they'll respect you too, y'know?"

 

The cats that were crowding him moved on to eat, as it was around lunch time for them. Yaten's head lolled back and he glanced over at Fisheye. "Mm I get what you mean... Some animals are very cute and the concept of having them is nice... but it's not ethical to keep them." He stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard. "What about pigeons?" His head snapped to look over at Fisheye. "There are pigeon breeders, so you can find a trustworthy and reputable breeder and make sure that the pigeon was raised properly. Plus they're actually domesticated, unlike other birds."

 

Fisheye can't help as a large smile builds on his face. Honestly, Yaten seemed quite sweet... Maybe a bit standoffish, but certainly nothing too extreme. If anything, it was charming, and made him want to work harder. "I'll have to try my best, with the cats. They seem nice... You know a lot about animals." He enjoys how Yaten's hair falls as he moves, the different angles of his face.  "That's a good idea, honestly," he hums. "I'll have to see if I could get my roommates too agree. Shouldn't be too hard, one of them has plants that take up the entire apartment, for God's sake... I've heard some about pigeons, and there's some really pretty breeds too." Trying not to get too swept away in the animal discussion, Fisheye looks over to the cats eating. "Well, looks like it's time for them to eat. Would you maybe like to grab a bite as well? I know a nice restaurant up the road a ways, if you would."

 

"I like animals a lot... They're nice and understanding." He stood up, brushing himself off and holding out a hand for Fisheye. "Eating would be good though, I am pretty hungry. Though we should come here again sometime..." Yaten's voice trailed off, a small blush falling over his cheeks as he quickly looked away, trying to hide it. He was already thinking about going out with this guy again? This was... definitely a first for him. But... he liked the guy, at least as well as he could like anyone. He listened to him ramble, and even though he's afraid of cats he still came here just to see him, it was honestly very thoughtful... Yaten couldn't help but blush more just thinking about it. Ugh, he needed a drink.

 

Fisheye takes Yaten's hand, trying not to get to embarrassed- he was so ashamed at his being late earlier, he didn't even think about the fact he has scaly hands that most people are at least moderately repulsed by. He did want them- a reminder of his past, and of his dream to be human. And most of the time they didn't bother him. He found them cute, and fun to match nail polish with. They were a bit less extreme since Madame Zirconia, anyways, only a few scales rather than full, but he really did like this guy... Ahh, well. No time to overthink and get all nervous. He was gorgeous, anyone who didn't like him would be an absolute fool! Getting up, he keeps his hold of Yaten's hand, leading him out of the shop and into the streets of Crystal Tokyo, spotting the restaurant in question just across the way. It was fairly expensive, but a good place to impress a very cute date, and not too formal.  More modern experimental cuisine, than anything. "You look gorgeous, by the way," Fisheye says, as they walk their way over.

 

Yaten allowed himself to be pulled along the streets of Crystal Tokyo, taking this as a chance to really get a good look at his date. Fisheye was a very pretty person, and he could tell that he must've spent a long time getting ready for this date, he must've been very excited about it... He almost feels bad for not putting in the same effort that Fisheye put in, almost. He was paying so much attention to how Fisheye looked that he almost didn't realize that his hands seemed to be a slightly different texture than most peoples, how strange... Well, whatever, he thought, mentally shrugging to himself. It wasn't his business and it's not like he cared much about that sort of superficial stuff anyway.

 

"Oh, um... thank you." Yaten was somewhat taken aback by the compliment, sure he received compliments a lot but for some reason it felt different this time... He tried to fight off a blush. "You do too..."

 

Ooh, a compliment from Yaten...! That certainly felt special. He seemed a bit surprised, which wasn't totally what Fisheye was expecting considering that the guy /is/ a pop star. But, if anything, he was pleased. The flustered, soft tone of his response was really adorable, and he was happy to know Yaten returned the sentiment. He felt his heart flutter, if only just a bit.  "Thank you," he smiled, making brief eye contact with the man. He really was a stunner. 

 

Sadly for Fisheye, their conversation was cut short by them arriving at the doors of the restaurant. He leisurely walked forward, opening the door for Yaten with a flourish. He half wished he'd worn a skirt- he always did enjoy twirling around in them. "Here we are!"

 

Yaten's mouth formed the shape of an o as he looked around the restaurant, he had actually heard about this place from Seiya, who took the Queen here recently on a date. He remembered Seiya singing praises for this place, so he had high expectations for it and was looking forward to eating here with Fisheye. "Very modern..." He mumbled mostly to himself, he had only come back to Earth recently and a lot had changed in the last 300 years, including the restaurants and cuisine apparently. "My brother talked about this place recently, he liked it a lot."

 

Fisheye resists a giggle at Yaten's apparent shock, especially with his cute little mumble. Okay, so he certainly is growing on him. "Ohh, really?" As much of a gossip Zoisite was, Fisheye would have thought he'd have heard about the fact Seiya had taken a visit to one of Fisheye's favorite restaurants. Well, at least Yaten himself hadn't been here before- it would have felt rather lame to try to introduce a new place to someone only to find out that they're already rather familiar with it.  "It's a bit up and coming, but I really enjoy the food here. They're really inventive with all these mixed culture dishes. Last time I came, I had this really interesting Japanese-Indian fusion dish. Can't quite remember the name, though." Before he has much time to ponder, their hostess appears, apologizing for their wait. 

 

The restauraunt is a beautiful place, a stark difference to many of the shimmering  and over the top high class spots in Crystal Tokyo. Instead, it boasts polished wood and shining metal, various textures  like velvet and satin wall decorations, and plenty of odd but interesting modern art. Layered and complex, just like the dishes served here. As they're seated, Fisheye realizes that perhaps Yaten could be a picky eater, and frets for only a moment before remembering they do have some more classic dishes. "Don't worry too much if you aren't one for the more exploratory dishes, though," he comforts, "they have some really delicious classics as well. Of course the chef can't fully resist throwing a spin on things, but their lobster mac and cheese is quite delicious."

 

His hands trail over the velvet and satin decorations as he passes by them, enjoying the feeling of them. When Seiya had talked about this place and how amazing it was, Yaten didn't really think much of it, but maybe Seiya was right this once. He waved his hand carelessly at Fisheye, shaking his head. "I don't mind trying new things, don't worry." He picked up the menu, reading through it and looking at all the dishes. There were so many things that caught his eye, he honestly wasn't sure what to order... Ah his mouth was watering just thinking about all the dishes. He can't order everything, of course, but he sure wants to.... 

 

"Can I take your orders now?" Glancing over towards Fisheye, Yaten gave a quick nod. "Um I'll have the wasabi sliders and the meatless avocado eggrolls, please." He hands his menu to the waiter, smiling politely.

 

Fisheye is relieved to see Yaten really enjoys the place- it is pretty delicious, but Tigerseye always threw such a fit when the three of them went to visit. He was not the most adventurous eater. "I'd like the tandoori chicken sandwich with the waffle fries and wasabi mayo, and can I have the bulgogi burger as well?" he hands his menu over to the waiter, flushing a bit at his rather large order. Hopefully Yaten didn't think he was some kind of pig... The food here was just really delicious, and he loved the toned down atmosphere. Despite it being such an expensive and high class establishment, almost everyone here was wearing everyday wear, though perhaps not something quite as colorful as what Fisheye had chosen.  He takes a sip of his water as the waiter walks away. "They have some pretty nice alcoholic beverages here, too. Though they're not nearly as wild as the food." He should probably resist getting straight up wasted on a first date, but if Yaten orders anything maybe he'll at least have an excuse to do the same.

 

"You've been here before, I assume?" Yaten rests his chin on his hands, leaning forward some. "It seems you know exactly what you like here already, based on your order, at least." He couldn't help but let a small smile form, finding it somewhat endearing how Fisheye had ordered so much. He was glad that his date had chosen this place, honestly. He doesn't care for super fancy or formal places too much, and while this place was fancy, it wasn't too fancy, and he liked that, it made him feel comfortable. "Hm..." Humming, he thought about ordering alcohol, he's never actually had any before.... Both of his brothers had, of course, but not him, as he was the youngest. "What would you recommend as far as alcoholic beverages go?"

 

Wow, when Yaten leaned forward like that... He really did look stunning. Of course, Fisheye would probably say that about any angle of the man... It was pretty alarming, but the beauty shown in all of those magazine ads really had nothing to do with photoshop. Of course, it wasn't like he was all done up, but he looked sweet and casual, and in a way, Fisheye really enjoyed that. He wasn't trying too hard to impress, not that he had to. Nothing wrong with working hard on your appearance, but it was obvious Yaten was fairly comfortable with his own, which was a really wonderful thing. 

 

"Ahaha, yeah..." Fisheye responds, face a bit flushed as he nervously scratches under his chin.  It didn't seem that the other man was judging him by the sweet expression on his face, but somehow that only made Fisheye more embarrassed.  He looked so serene... "I really like it here. I can't go all that often, but when I really want something delicious, it's only a short walk from my apartment... So it's pretty hard to resist."

 

Nibbling on his lip, Fisheye thinks for a moment. "I really like the martinis here, but I kind of like the martinis everywhere. And both Hawkseye and Tigerseye really hate them, so they're a bit of an acquired taste... If you don't already like them, I know Hawkseye really enjoys the strawberry daiquiris here. They're nice and sweet, and they use lots of fresh strawberries and lemon. Plus, they even add a little bit of mint, though I'm sure they'd take that out if you didn't want it.  The amount of times I've seen him get absolutely wasted because they're so tasty...." Fisheye can't help but giggle, taking out the drinks menu to peruse it a bit. Hopefully it's alright to mention those two, even though he's on a date... He knows Zoi told him, but he still worries. "Maybe I'll try something new, too."

 

Yaten had almost forgotten about them, but the king's guard guy did mention that Fisheye was polyamorous. He himself couldn't imagine being in a polyamorous relationship, but he didn't mind if others were. "What are they like?" Was that a weird question? It probably was, but he was curious about his partners and wanted to know some about them. "Your partners, I mean, in case it wasn't clear..." He felt a little embarrassed to be asking a question like that, and hoped Fisheye wouldn't mind too much.

 

"Here's your food, if you'd like anything else please let me know." Yaten excitedly looked at his food, he was very hungry... And then.... "I'll take a strawberry daiquiri as well, please." He smiled once again at the waiter and handed him his ID card, just in case they thought he was underaged.

 

Fisheye smiled as Yaten took his recommendation, trying not to drool as his food was placed in front of him. "I'd like the frozen lemon rosé,  please." He fished his ID out of his bag, showing it as well, and the waiter nodded, informing them that the bartender would get to work on their drinks as soon as possible and to enjoy their meal. 

 

Ah... He ordered really messy food without even thinking about it... Well, thankfully he was a fairly careful person.  He started with his bulgogi burger, not wanting the bread to get too wet. Maybe he could have ordered these one at a time. Well, at least this one was fairly small- more of a slider than anything,  He took a teensy, careful bite, along with a fry or two dipped in the most delicious mayo of all time, before responding.

 

"You're free to ask about them you know... I'm glad you don't mind about them. They're certainly... Interesting. We've been together since what feels like forever, and started off as coworkers of sorts. It was a little bit obligatory," he takes a sip of his water, and can't resist another fry, "but we really grew to care for one another. By the time we were reborn, it only felt natural... We tease one another near constantly, so anyone who didn't really know us would probably think we're on bad terms. But Hawkseye always does little things for me when he thinks I'm not noticing, and Tigerseye  is always helping me out with one thing or another. Usually carrying my bags when I shop." He giggles just a little, happy to think of the two. "That said, we're not those... Really romantic couples, I suppose? It's hard to explain... But I've always wished I could fall really, deeply in love with someone. A-ah, maybe this is a bit much for a fi-first date, huh...?" 

 

Fisheye hadn't realized how much he'd rambled, and his face feels painfully warm. He just knows it's shining through his makeup, and his nose is probably making him look like rudolph right now.  He's suddenly very interested in his food, finishing off his burger, though at the end he does have to use a fork and knife to not get sauce all over his face. It is delicious, even if it doesn't truly hide his scalding embarrassment.

 

Yaten chose to eat the wasabi sliders first, knowing that the avocado egg rolls would stay good. He actually liked spicy food quite a bit, so maybe while some people would find this to be too much, it was just perfect for him. Nibbling away at his food, he patiently listened to Fisheye ramble about his partners. He could definitely understand the kind of coworkers relationship he mentioned, that's how he felt with his two siblings, though thankfully that didn't turn romantic. "Really romantic couples, huh? Like Seiya and the queen..." Musing to himself, Yaten took an egg roll and bit into it, enjoying the coolness compared to the spiciness of his wasabi slider. "Mm I don't think it's too much, I mean I did ask." He tilts his head to the side, attempting to be reassuring, and hoping he hadn't upset Fisheye too much with his question. "They sound like nice people at least." 

 

Yaten was interrupted by the waiter coming with their drinks, he was trying so many new things today, it made him feel adventurous. "It's so pretty I almost don't want to drink it." He admired how carefully crafted the strawberry daiquiri was, with a strawberry and lemon on the side of the glass and the top of it coated in something that looked sugary. Maybe it was sugar? He made a mental note to see what it was later. "It'd be a waste of money to not drink it though," And with that, Yaten took a big sip of his first alcoholic beverage... and immediately made a sour face after.

 

Fisheye perks up quickly, relieved that he didn't bother Fisheye will all his rambling.  He happily pops another fry into his mouth with a small satisfied "mmm." He kicks his feet, just a little, not wanting to kick Yaten in the process. Something he's done many times in this restauraunt rather unapologetically to his partners, but he'd rather not kick a guy he just met. "I'm glad you don't mind," he smiles. When Yaten tilts his head, it kind of reminds him of some of the cats in the cafe they visited earlier... And honestly, it's pretty adorable. "They are, even if they're a bunch of dorks. But yeah... Usag-er, the Queen, is really quite lucky... Both Seiya and Mamoru..." He tries not to seem too jealous, but he kind of obviously is. It'd probably be a little weird to bring up that he had his eyes on the king for the longest time, especially on the first date. 

 

Watching curiously as Yaten admires his drink, he takes a sip of his own rosé, giving a happy hum. He can't help but laugh just a bit at Yaten's expression, but quickly calms himself down. It'd be bad to seem rude! "Do you not drink often?" he asks, quirking his head to the side to match his lilting tone.

 

Yaten hummed, thinking about what Fisheye had said. Lucky, huh? He wouldn't really call that lucky, personally, but he could tell that Fisheye seemed jealous. "Seiya's okay, I guess. I don't know what she sees in him, or what he sees in her even. But I guess they're okay together." He mindlessly pokes at his food before taking another bite. "Do you like Seiya?" He looked Fisheye in the eyes, almost wondering if this was the man's attempt at getting to his brother, but why go about it in such a roundabout way? Yaten pushed the thought out of his head, plopping another slider in his mouth. No way, this guy seemed genuine, plus if he wanted to go on a date with Seiya he could just ask, Seiya's stupid and would probably have said yes anyway. 

 

"Oh, um..." Blushing a bit, he looks away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "This is my first time, actually..." He said it so quietly he wasn't sure if Fisheye would hear him, but he didn't want to repeat himself so hopefully he did.

 

Fisheye flushed. "U-um..." Oh dear lord, every second he stammered this poor man thought he was coming on to him for his brother. "N-no, it's- well..." he mumbled a bit, because who could proudly admit something like this?, "Mamoru, actually... But, haha, I don't seem to be his type much at all. I tried rather hard for him, back in the day, but something about me just must be rather unattractive, huh? But he seems very happy with Usagi, and she's a sweet girl. So I shouldn't still be jealous, just... What a nice relationship." He flushes a bit, trying to turn the situation around and swirling a fry just a bit too long in the wasabi mayo before popping it into his mouth. "Your first time drinking, really? That's cute," he smiles. "Don't worry- I don't think anyone is super into it their first time. But you can adjust, and it might taste better with some food, too. The wasabi here is really good... They grate it fresh, which is super uncommon. So it is spicy, but it's a lot different than what you might find in those crummy tubes."

 

Oh. That wasn't the response he thought he'd get, and he was sure he looked rather surprised as well. He quickly shook his head, hoping that Fisheye didn't notice his surprised look. "I don't think there's anything about you that is unattractive." It was obvious to him that he seemed uncomfortable with the subject so he decided to leave it at, simply reassuring Fisheye that he wasn't unattractive, at least to Yaten he wasn't. "It's good when I first drink it but the aftertaste is what's kind of unpleasant..." He trails off, thinking about what the other had said about it being better while eating something. He scoops up an avocado egg roll in one hand and takes a drink of his daiquiri before shoving the egg roll in his mouth. "It covers up the aftertaste!" Yaten looks up at Fisheye excitedly, his eyes twinkling some. "I can drink this now..." And drink he does, everytime he takes a drink of it he shoves some food into his mouth to cover up the aftertaste, soon he's had most of it and almost all his food is gone. "So warm suddenly..."

 

Everytime that Yaten mentioned that Fisheye was attractive to him, he couldn't help but feel a little more proud.  He was happy his date was going well- as much as he'd wanted to like his mystery date, he really didn't know anything about him, and it took weeks for Zoisite to get him to even agree. Fisheye had honestly been worried he'd end up stood up, or worse, actually have a terrible date. But nope, Yaten was cute in looks and personality. He couldn't help but giggle as Yaten nearly stuffed his face. It was honestly adorable.  He'd been drinking slowly from his own glass at the same time, enjoying the frozen texture in the heat of summer. Even though they were eating inside, there was just something so pleasant about a cold drink when it was warm outside. "I hope you've been liking it, even if you're not used to the aftertaste. Maybe you should just have some water for now, though? It might be the alcohol making you a bit warm."

 

Yaten's face flushed, most likely from the alcohol, as he nodded his head. "Mm yeah, water would be good..." He grabbed his glass of ice water and started taking careful and slow sips from it, feeling like if he drank too much his stomach might explode. Ugh, not only was he hot but he was also very full now, he didn't know that alcohol made you feel so sluggish. "Definitely not what I expected it to be like..." His words slurred together as he took another sip of water.

 

Oh no, drunk Yaten was... Incredibly precious...! Fisheye had to squash his every urge to hold him in his arms, play with his hair and help him sober up. "I suppose it really depends on the person. Some people get giggly, some get flirty, some get sad, and others... Just get uncomfortable. What a weird substance." He did at least call the waiter over, asking for another glass of water. "If you'd like, you could sober up some at my house. Tigerseye and Hawkseye are out doing their own things at the moment, but if not we can always stay here until you feel some better, and I could help you home." He gave a sweet smile. He really hoped he'd want to spend more time, but maybe that was ambitious for a first date... Whatever the case, this was quite a success.  "We don't neeed to do anything romantic if you come over, of course," he assured. He was more than happy just to get to know Yaten more.

 

Yaten simply nodded, feeling more groggy and sluggish by the second. "If it's okay with you, that'd be nice..." The waiter soon came with the bill and before Fisheye could say anything Yaten had already handed him his credit card, paying for the whole thing. "My house is kind of far from here, and I also just don't want to deal with my brothers tonight." The thought of having to return home to them right now almost made him groan.

 

Of course he paid without any room for discussion... Somehow that seemed like a very Yaten thing to do. Oh well, he supposed. This would have been a huge dent in his own wallet- he wasn't exactly a mega star, unlike some people. "Well then, you're welcome to crash with me, then. I hope you liked it here, even though your alcohol experience wasn't the best."

 

Yaten shrugged, slowly standing up. "It wasn't bad though, just different, which is fine." He walked over to Fisheye and helped him stand, not realizing how wobbly he himself was, luckily neither of them fell. Okay so he was definitely at least tipsy and he should not help people up when he is tipsy because then they might just tip over. "This was a nice place though, I'm glad you recommended it."

 

It was a fairly short walk to Fisheye's apartment, thankfully as Yaten was starting to feel even more warm now that he was outside in the heat, and had already taken his jacket off.

  
  


They arrived, and poor Yaten looked like he was just baking in the sun. Fisheye felt almost guilty as they fished around in their purse for their keyring, finally suceeding and pulling out the most ridiculously accessorized thing for a keyring with only two keys. All sorts of charms dangled off the edge- unicorns, fluffballs, fish, and even an overly anime cat or two. Sure, he may be afraid of them, but that doen't mean a cartoon version couldn't be cute. Fighting a bit with the mass of (cute!) junk, he finally managed to get the door open, breathing his own sigh of relief when he felt the comforting cool of the A/C. He held the door open for Yaten, and quickly scurried into their small kitchen to grab a glass of water. "You can just sit on the couch in the living room- it's that door there to your left. I'll be right in with some more water." he was pretty thirsty too, so he was relieved as he plopped the icecubes into the two glasses and poured fridge cold water in as well.

 

Yaten nods as he walks towards the hallway, trying to keep in mind where Fisheye said the living room was. The left or the right? Hm, he'll try the right first-OH A GIANT BED. Before even thinking about anything he walked into the room and plopped down on the bed, oh it was so soft, he just sunk right into it. "Comfy..." He mumbled as he gently nuzzled a pillow, feeling more and more sleepy by the second.

 

To Fisheyes surprise, when he walked into the living room with their drinks there was not a single Yaten to be found. Maybe he'd gotten lost on the way...? Though honestly, Fisheye had no idea how he could have even managed- there were only four rooms in the entire apartment, aside from the entry way, and two of them were connected. Being tipsy really was an impressive experience. He walked over to their shared bedroom, figuring there wasn't really anywhere else the guy could even be, unless he'd been hiding somewhere. Thankfully, his theory proved correct- Yaten looked extremely comfortable on their huge shared bed. They'd had it custom made, and it was probably the best decision ever. It took up almost all of the room, but none of them minded. It was large enough all three men could lay comfortably without even touching, and on Fisheye's insistence, had room for a fourth. Seemed like Yaten was sure a fan of it, so if he would be that fourth... Okay, he needed to get out of daydream land. He was handsome, but he just met the guy. 

 

"Hey there sleepy, I brought the water," Fisheye said softly, setting the water on one of the bedside tables and sitting next to Yaten. "You should probably drink a bit more, just so you don't have a hangover tomorrow."

 

Yaten opened his eyes and carefully took the glass from Fisheye. "Thank you," He sat up, taking some sips from it before putting it down on the bedside table. "Mind if I sleep here tonight? Though I'm assuming it's okay, otherwise I don't think you would have invited me over."

 

FIsheye nods. "Mhmm, of course you can. I'm happy you wanted to stay over honestly, I've really enjoyed spending time with you." He pauses for a moment, pondering. "Would you like the bed for tonight? We could share, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all... Oh! And if you want, we have some snacks in the pantry, and there's all these movies I've been wanting to see on Netflix, as of late. But we could go right to bed, too. You're free to use the shower or bath too, if you'd like." Fisheye was pretty proud of their bathroom.  Unsurprisingly for the man who insisted on a gigantic bed, his bathtub was equally as large. It was a modern corner tub, because as much as he loved the look of a classic clawfoot tub, he couldn't help the appeal of a big, spacious bathtub for him and all his partners. Not that he even shared it that often- but he'd certainly like to more, someday. A nice soaking tub was a hard find. Although Crystal Tokyo had been largely renovated, the houses were still relatively small, and a larger apartment was very costly. Thankfully, they'd received some financial help on behalf of the palace to start their new human lives, and on top of it, all of them were fairly successful. Well, minus Fisheye. He was a bit of a starving artist, most of the time, at least he would be if not for his boyfriend's more stable careers. Hawkseye worked in tech, and with such a modern city, the business was booming. Though Tigerseye may appear to be the type to be a NEET to the untrained eye, he was a fairly successful carpenter.  Not a job to brag about, but it brought in cash, and he enjoyed it well enough. Fisheye, however, couldn't help his passion for fashion. At the moment, he was interning for a larger designer- an unpaid internship. He mostly made his money with side jobs and commissions.

 

"Netflix and snacks would be nice, I'm fine with watching whatever you'd like." Yaten wasn't really picky when it came to shows or movies, and especially not now with how tired he was, but he thought this would be a good way to help him sober up. He looked up at Fisheye, tilting his head a little, his face still flushed. "The bed is big, I don't think you'd bother me if you slept in it as well." He never really cared about sharing beds with people, it wasn't something that bothered him too much, as long as they weren't clinging to him too insanely. "This is a nice apartment, also." Sure he hadn't seen the whole apartment yet but from what he has seen it is very nice, and also large. It felt on par with his and his brother's apartment, which kind of surprised him considering they were idols, what did Fisheye and his partners do to get so much money to afford such a nice and large place?

 

Fisheye smiled, grabbing his laptop from where it sat on his side table and putting it in between the two of them. "Thank you! I'm pretty happy with it... A lot of stuff we got second hand, or made ourselves, but there are obviously a few things I was more picky about." He pats the bed, looking a bit proud. "Well, would you like to go grab those snacks? Or you can just tell me what you'd like, if you'd rather rest a bit more."

 

"Made, huh? That's cool." Yaten was impressed to hear that, so Fisheye made some of these things in this apartment himself? He didn't figure him to be a hands on kind of guy but maybe he was wrong. "Mhm, I can grab some." He gets up, making sure to remember what Fisheye told him he wanted as he was walking out the door. He checked out the pantry and cupboards, seeing what they had and what he'd like. There was a cupboard that was just packed full of cheeto puffs and doritos, and he didn't know whether to be horrified or impressed at the amount in what looked like a small cupboard from the outside. Finally settling on some chocolate covered chips that he found (he loved sweet and salty combinations), Yaten walked back on the room, climbing on the bed and plopping next to Fisheye with their snacks. "Do you like cheeto puffs and doritos?" He just had to know if those were Fisheye's or his boyfriends', he was too curious.

 

Fisheye makes a face, though he happily recieves his goldfish crackers. Ah, the irony that these were the best cheesy snack. He tried not to think about it. "Not especially. Tigerseye seems near obsessed with them, though- he always tries to gross me out by shoving his powdery hands on them. Which wouldn't be too gross in and of itself, except of course he licks them about seventy times in the process. Thankfully Hawkseye always nags him into washing his hands after, or I might have to burn the apartment down and start anew. No offense if you like them of course, but I doubt you'd actively target someone with spitty cheeto fingers."

 

Yaten couldn't help but laugh some, Fisheye sure sounded annoyed by Tigerseye obsession with the snacks. It was almost kind of cute how he ranted and got all huffy about it. "Don't worry, I don't care for them too much. These on the other hand," He holds up the bag of chocolate covered chips. "I could eat a whole bag of these in one sitting."

 

Fisheye laughs at the phrasing. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Chocolate covered chips are pretty good, but I mostly just eat goldfish and icecream. Chocolate is the best flavor, of course. I really like the kind with mini reeses inside. But anyways," he cuts himself off, pulling up Netflix and picking the little blue character named "Fisheye", before scrolling through and being thoroughly confused by where his list is. Finally, he does manage to pin it down, and puts on  Nailed It. "I've heard this show is pretty good."

 

"That would be too chocolatey for me, I think." He comments, referring to chocolate ice cream with mini reeses. He liked chocolate but not that much. "Hm, this seems like the kind of baking show that Seiya would be on..." He mumbles while shoving chips in his mouth and occasionally drinking water, he could totally see Seiya on something like this. And Usagi. Yeah, Usagi would definitely be on here. Half way through the second episode Yaten finds his eyelids growing heavy, and he can't really be bothered to keep them open anymore. He slumps against Fisheye, immediately falling asleep, chip bag sitting in his lap.

 

Fisheye internally screams as Yaten falls asleep on him-not in a bad way, of course. It's super, super adorable, Carefully, he reaches over the side of the bed, moving the snacks to the floor at least temporarily. Then, holding Yaten up, he tucks the two of them both in, closing his laptop and pushing it to the side. Time for bed, it is.

 

Zoisite paced in his room impatiently. Why hasn't he heard from Fisheye yet? Normally he'd be texting him all the details by now! Did it go badly? Was Fisheye at home, alone, crying? Or... what if he got lucky and went all the way with Yaten? Ooh he just had to know!!

 

**_"Fisheye!! What's going on? I need to know!!"_ **

 

"Zoisite..." He stopped moving and turned around, looking at Kunzite who was sitting up in bed. "It's late, come sleep." Aw... His boyfriend looked almost pouty, well as pouty as Kunzite could get at least. Zoisite smiled, putting his phone away and climbing into bed, immediately snuggling Kunzite. "Sorry, sorry." He giggled as his boyfriend kissed him gently on the forehead. "Fisheye will get back to you tomorrow, I'm sure. But right now it's late, so sleep." There was no way he could protest, so nuzzling him gently, Zoisite drifted away to sleep, wondering how his best friend's date went.


	2. Of Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Matcha Frappes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the big date, and poor Yaten and Fisheye are bombarded with people wanting to know how it went and what went down.

Fisheye woke up from sleep groggy, his limbs painful and fuzzy... Oof. What kind of weird sleep position had he passed out in?  He tried to clench and unclench his arm, and realized, slowly, that there was another person in bed with him... And not a regular. Ahhh, right. Yaten fell asleep on him... Yaten fell asleep on him?! Jeez, he must have been tipsier than he thought to have not at least taken the courtesy to move him off. Though he did look really, really cute like that.... The sunlight shone through the sheer curtains behind their bed, and FIsheye realized, with slight horror, that they hadn't taken off their makeup last night... They probably looked horrible. And their poor skin! But they honestly didn't know how to move... Yaten's light breathing was so sweet, and the little occasional snores might just be stealing his heart away. Still, he couldn't stand the thick, cakey feeling of overnight makeup, and honestly these clothes were not meant to be slept in, so he carefully snuck out of bed, heading to the bathroom and wiping off his makeup before checking his phone for the first time in almost an entire day.

 

**_23 unread messages_ **

 

Oh, dear God in heaven, he'd forgotten to update Zoisite the entire day. Quickly, he sat himself down at the side of the tub, responding to Zoisite. It was horrifically early, he learned- only 5am,  which he would literally never have done on a weekend if not for his cramping arm.

 

_**"Sorry! I was really distracted on my date, Yaten is so dreamy...  (≧∀≦)ゞ I didn't mean to make you worry!!! :(´□`」 ∠): We had such a nice date~~ He  got all drunk and cute and fell asleep at my place after!!! And omg I can't believe it was Yaten from the Three Lights! I thought maybe it was like, a coincidence, but!!!  He's even more gorgeous irl, and he has the cutest personality to boot! ( >ω<) I"ll text more deets after the cutie leaves, I wanna fix my hair before he wakes up~"** _

 

As promised, Fisheye gets to fixing himself up- going through all the proper steps of his face routine, then some light spf foundation and lipstick along with brushing out his hair with a wet brush. Finally ready, he heads over to the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee. Hopefully Yaten likes coffee? He wasn't an obsessed fan, so he didn't know all of those details- though Yaten was fairly private, anyways. He  has all kinds of delicious sweeteners anyways, and Hawkseye always buys these fancy professional blends, so hopefully there's something good in what they have. He goes for the fanciest of the blends- even Hawkseye saves this one for the most special occasions only, so it must be good- and plops it into their coffee machine, praying the fanciness is worth it.

 

Yaten groaned as the sun hit his eyes, slowly waking up. What time was it? And where was he? Oh... that's right, he went to Fisheye's after their date, he must have fallen asleep at his house. "Ugh..." He sat up and stretched his arms out, reaching for his phone. Oh god... so many messages. All from Seiya, of course, the nosy guy. He certainly wasn't looking forward to going home and explaining things later... Oh well, it had to be done eventually. He looked around and realized Fisheye wasn't here. "Must've woken up already..." Mumbling, he got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen, yawning again. Ah, he loved the smell of coffee in the morning... something about it was just so refreshing. 

 

"Good morning." He said simply while grabbing a cup and pouring himself some coffee. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night." He casually sits at the island, sipping his coffee and hoping it'll wash away his grogginess. He finally noticed Fisheye and how done up he was, does he just wake up looking pretty? "Do you just wake up like that?"

 

Fisheye watches as Yaten stumbles into the kitchen, clearly tired- his hair is a bit messy, and it's really endearing. He hardly even looks up at him when he grabs himself a cup of coffee, and Fisheye finds himself glad he brewed it after all. He seems to enjoy it plenty. He sips his own cup, fashioned with caramel flavoring, plenty of creamer and whip cream on top. He did enjoy the buzz, but not so much the flavor. His ultimate favorite drink would always be a frappe, of course, which his boyfriends teased him to no end about. Girly drink or not, it was delicious. He quite enjoyed making his own, too, because frankly, even he knew the coffee at Starbucks was bad. Even if the flavorings were delicious. 

 

He's surprised by Yaten's question, honestly not expecting the sort-of compliment. "Ahaha, no. I have a pretty rigorous facial care routine,  which includes some tinted SPF even on my laziest days... And I kind of can't resist putting on lipstick. I mean, look how pretty and glittery this is!" He smacks his lips as if im emphasis, currently a bright sparkly magenta that shifts to a darker mauve or a pearlescent blue depending on the way the light hits. He loves multichrome glosses like this.  "I don't normally wake up this early, though."

 

Yaten blinks, his face feeling a bit warm as he watched Fisheye smack his lips. "Ah, sounds very time consuming." He hides his face behind his cup, taking a drink of his coffee. He couldn't help but think that someday he'd like to see Fisheye without any makeup, just how he looks normally. Ugh, his face was getting warmer. He pouted some, drinking even more coffee.

 

"It is quite early... I think my brothers are probably wondering where I am though, I woke up to many missed calls and texts from Seiya... He can be so annoying." He mumbled the last part mostly to himself as he got up, casually walking over to Fisheye and taking his phone right out of his hands. "Here," He types something in his phone and then hands it back to him, smiling some. "my number, feel free to text me. I had a nice time." And with that he's gone.

 

Fisheye hardly has time to reply as his phone is taken out of his hands and Yaten's number is inputted. That said, he definitely squeals internally- not much time to do so out loud, because by the time he blinks, the other man is out of the door. He had such a sweet smile... And he has his number!!

 

Unable to properly process his thoughts, he finds himself sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island, coffee growing cold with phone in hand.  How long should he wait before he messages? Is that whole thing dumb? Does this mean Yaten wants to go on another date? Wahh..! 

 

_**"Zoi, wake up already!!!"** _

 

Meanwhile, at the palace, Seiya muses over their morning coffee. "He wouldn't just disappear if it was a bad date, right? But... What if it turns out that Fisheye guy was some rabid fan or something, and he did something crazy? Okay, maybe Yaten always ignores my texts, but you never know." He waves a finger sternly, looking over to Taiki and Usagi for moral support.

 

"...I think that your wife is rubbing off on you a bit too much," Taiki replies, somewhat noncommittally. 

 

Seiya looks deeply offended, putting her hand over her heart. "I'm serious here, we don't know much about that guy... I just worry about my little bro, I can't help it. Usa, are you sure Zoisite didn't set Yaten up with some serial killer?"

 

Usagi looks like she's pondering the question just as seriously, and Taiki sighs in the background, in disbelief that the Queen would even need to question her king's guard like that. "Mm, I don't think so...!" she says, in between bites of toast. "Zoisite can be a bit eccentric, but I think he takes matters of love pretty seriously." Usagi nods like she's just said the wisest thing in the world, and Seiya's shoulders do seem to lower some in relief.

 

Taiki just shoves her head further into her book, exasperated. A sad, nearly untouched cup of coffee and bagel sit by her side.

 

Yaten walked into the palace, knowing that Seiya and Taiki would most likely be there, and headed for the kitchen. Both of them needed their morning coffee and Usagi always liked to have morning sweets from what he remembered. "Well, let's get this over with." He walked in, waving at the three of them. "Yo,"

 

Taiki is actually the first to look up, relief clear in their eyes- most likely just that they don't have to deal with Seiya's worrying anymore, if anything.  They give a small nod, finally taking a sip of their coffee, before looking at it with a bit of disgust. It must have gotten cold while they were reading. Without comment, they stand up, moving over to the coffee pot to get themselves a fresh cup and pouring their old into the sink. 

 

Seiya and Usagi, however, are a bit more reactionary. "Yaten!" Usagi cries out excitedly, hurrying over to him while shoving the last of her cookie into her mouth. Seiya follows, grinning ear to ear. "Soo, why did my little brother have to stay the night at his date's, huh? And you couldn't have answered any of my texts? I was worried about you, you dork!" They don't sound very upset, and slap Yaten on the back lightly. "Come on, you have to tell us all the details. We made your favorite, too." He points to the stack of chocolate-chip pancakes on the kitchen counter, still fairly fresh- probably partially thanks to the plastic wrap on them.

 

"You know you could just heat it up instead of dumping it out, you're so wasteful sometimes." Yaten says simply in response to Taiki dumping out their coffee in exchange for a fresh cup. "You can be so particular about your coffee." He grabs the plate of pancakes, a fork and some syrup, sitting down while coating them in a syrup puddle. "None of your business, Seiya." He happily takes a mouth full, ignoring his brother and wife. "I also never answer your texts."

 

Taiki shrugs. "Microwaved coffee isn't exactly my thing. It ruins the flavor." Perhaps that isn't true, but there's still something that feels wrong to him about putting his precious coffee there when he could just get some still warm from the pot.  He's unsurprised that Yaten goes straight to calling him out on his actions, though. "If you want my one dollar and twenty-five cents worth of cold coffee, you're always free to have it instead."

 

Seiya sighs at Taiki's aimless conversation, not able to understand the point of such a usual discussion when Yaten actually has some juicy details they need to get out of him. "Come onnn, Yaten. I'm your older sibling, aren't you supposed to confide in me and come to me for advice in romance and such? I want to know how your date went." He reaches over the table, poking Yaten's cheek and snatching his hand away before his index finger is bitten off.

 

Usagi has been surprisingly quiet throughout the affair, seemingly thinking to herself while nibbling on another cookie. "You said it was Fisheye you were on a date with, yes?" she asks, placing her cookie down once she speaks. "Is he doing well?  I haven't seen him in quite a while, I've been pretty busy... And being rivals in love, sometimes it's hard to get honest answers out of him...!"

 

Seiya looks at her, bemused. "Usako, you know the guy? Why didn't you bring that up earlier?"

 

She giggles in response, scratching the back of her head. "Ehh, well, I kind of forgot who Yaten was on a date on! You know I'm always a little groggy in the mornings, Seiya, and you hardly gave me time to wake up before you were worrying left and right. But Fisheye is an old friend of mine, so I'm sure Yaten had a great date!" She looks at Yaten with a smile and a finger raised, looking for reassurance that she is, in fact, correct.

 

"When have I ever gone to you for any advice? " Yaten grimaced, slapping at Seiya's hand before eating more of his pancakes. "If I wanted to go to anyone for advice, I'd go to Taiki." He nods as he says this very matter of factly. Taiki's the smarter one, and Seiya's just a dumb hopeless romantic, there's no way he'd go to them for advice. 

 

"Ah, he did mention knowing you, well... kind of." His head tilted some as he turned his attention to Usagi. "He mentioned liking Mamoru, so I assumed from that that he knew you somehow." He downs a glass of water and brings his plate and fork to the sink, rinsing it off before leaning against the counter. "He's doing well though, he seems happy." He still doesn't mention anything about their date, deciding to torture them just a little more.

 

Usagi pouts a little at Yaten's teasing reply, but is relieved to hear that Fisheye is doing well. She bounces back quickly, anyways. "Well, I hope we'll see some more of him soon!" she says enthusiastically.

 

Taiki finally takes pity on the two, intervening and looking up at Yaten. "Well, if you want my advice at any point, I'm available."  Not that she was especially invested in Yaten's love life- she'd always left her other siblings to do whatever they liked, far as that goes. But Seiya looks like his soul has been sucked out of his body from waiting so long. "I don't imagine you'll need it, though. Which I prefer."

 

"I don't think I'd ever particularly want your advice, I'd just go to you over Seiya." He crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging.

 

He can't help but smile and laugh a little at how Seiya looks, he loves teasing them. "Alright, alright." He waves his hands in a defensive motion, pushing himself off the counter. "If you must know, the date went fine and I gave him my number."

 

Seiya brightens up, happy to hear that the date went well. "Ok, well, jeez! That was all I wanted to hear. What was he like?" Taiki nods disinterestedly in the background, returning to their book.

 

Yaten sighs, running his hand through his hair. "You said all you wanted to hear was how my date went and then immediately after that you're asking more questions... Geez, you're so nosy." He walks over to the table to sit back down, sure that he'd be here for a while answering questions from Seiya and Usagi. "He was nice. Afraid of cats, but I think I helped him warm up to them. I think he knew I was from Three Lights but he didn't make a big deal out of it, so that was nice. And... he was cute." He looked away as he mumbled the last bit, hoping that maybe they hadn't heard him.

 

"Ohhhh, cute you say! So it really did go well...  Well, I'm glad to hear that. Sounds like a nice guy, I approve." Seiya nods, and Taiki rolls his eyes in the background. 

 

That said, Taiki apparently couldn't resist teasing, either. "Use protection," they mumble, picking up their book and leaving the room. Usagi gapes, never quite used to Taiki's rare immaturity. She'd always seemed so horribly serious, especially when she was trying to charm Ami.  If you could call it charming.... Unsurprisingly, Seiya cracks up at the comment. leaning on a shocked Usagi as he laughs.

 

Yaten's face flushed and he glared at Taiki, resisting the urge to throw the half full pot of hot coffee at them. "Taiki..." 

  
  


Zoisite sleepily opened his eyes, sighing contently as he reached for his phone, checking if Fisheye responded yet. "Oh!" Not wanting to wake Kunzite, he quickly covered his mouth. But oh how juicy! Yaten had stayed the night with Fisheye! He had to know all the details. 

 

_**"Okay we have to meet up and you have to tell me everything!"** _

 

Fisheye had been sitting aimlessly in his living room for an hour or so now, not really knowing where to go from what had just happened. Tigerseye and Hawkseye likely wouldn't be home until late afternoon, so he had an unfortunate amount of time to kill alone.

 

Thankfully, his best friend was there to save the day. Fisheye grinned before texting back.

 

_**"Yes please!! Where do you wanna meet up?"** _

 

Zoisite leaned over and kissed Kunzite's cheek before getting out of bed, brushing out his hair and putting it up in a ponytail. 

 

_**"Starbucks good? I need a coffee fix~"** _

 

And send! He knew Fisheye well enough to know that he'd be fine with meeting up there, so he decided to go ahead. He dressed up in a pair of simple black pants and a white button up shirt with a color, putting a black bow in his hair to match. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror he decided that he was good to go! He wrote a letter and left it on the bedside table for Kunzite, something that wasn't necessary but he enjoyed doing anyway.

 

Fisheye didn't bother with anything too flashy today, outfit wise, throwing on a flowing pale blue summer dress tucked at the waist and a pair of sandals. His getting ready was only sped up by the fact he practically had before Yaten had woken up. All he needed now was to tie his hair up- he spent a few minutes searching for hair ties which had inevitably gotten lost before managing. 

 

_**"On my way. Our usual place?"** _

 

They'd found a Starbucks in their area that was pretty much equidistant from the two of them, and it'd quickly become a regular hangout spot. Though he sent the text, Fisheye didn't bother waiting before heading out, smiling to himself a little as he passed Luna's. The little black and white kitty stared out at him from inside the shop and he found himself worrying about when it would inevitably be adopted by someone else... And shrugged it off. He felt pretty silly about it, but paused in his routine anyways. He took a picture of the baby's sad looking expression staring at him through the window, and cooed at him a bit before shooting Yaten a text.

 

_**[img attachment]** _

 

_**"Look at this kitty...! I'm headed to Starbucks but... I feel like I'm not allowed to!!!"** _

 

Yaten was looking over some lines for a role he had recently gotten in a TV show when his phone vibrated. A picture of the cute fluffy black and white cat he had seen yesterday with Fisheye greeted him, and he couldn't help but smile. 

 

_**"You are legally never allowed to go anywhere else when a cat is staring at you like that."** _

  
  


Zoisite had already ordered frappes for himself and Fisheye, knowing exactly what his bff liked, and sat by a window looking outside. It was a nice day, there were some clouds in the blue sky and the air was slightly crisp, so he ended up bringing a jacket, but he honestly liked days like this.

 

Unfortunately for Fisheye, he did have to go somewhere, cute cat or otherwise. Not that he could face the cat cafe all alone, anyways- he might faint if he went to Luna's without the emotional support and carrot-on-a-stick of a cute boy. He was honestly shocked he'd managed to begin with.

 

_**"I wish I could have stayed, but it's scary in there alone anyways... (´;ω;｀) Goodbye baby kitty..."** _

 

It was a bit chilly outside, but Fisheye didn't quite mind it. Compared to yesterday, it was nice to be a little cold, though it did feel like his toes might freeze off. But they looked cute with this dress, dang it! He made his way into the Starbucks, relieved to find it a bit warmer inside. He wouldn't have guessed to wear a sweater, but obviously Zoisite had actually thought about the weather before planning his outfit.

 

"Hey!" he waved, heading over to his friend and happy to see a matcha frappe sitting in his spot, waiting for him. He sat down, waiting for the barrage of questions to come, and took a quick sip even though he was cold.

 

Zoisite excitedly grabbed both of Fisheye's hands and looked him in the eyes, his own eyes probably twinkling with excitement. "So?~ How'd it go?~ You mentioned this morning that he was still at your house." He narrowed his eyes and smirked a bit, and if he didn't look weird wiggling his eyebrows he'd be doing that too, but the implications were still there.

 

"Mm, well, it went really good!" he nods, excitedly, though he wiggles his hands out of Zoisite's grasp to grab his drink and take another sip. "We didn't do anything scandalous, buuut~ I wouldn't be against that in the future, that much is for sure. He was so cute... I don't know where to start!"

 

Zoisite's face dropped slightly, but was still happy for his friend, even if nothing scandalous happened. "Seems like I'm a pretty good matchmaker then! Maybe I should leave the king's guard and start a business." He laughed lightly, grabbing his own drink and taking a sip, savoring the chai spices in it. "Well, first off how was it at Luna's? Were you okay?" As much as he wanted to know about the whole date, he wanted to make sure that his friend was okay from that first.

 

Fisheye blushes, nodding. "Mhmm. Yaten's pretty good with animals- I got out unscathed and I met this cutie," Fisheye takes out his phone, showing the photo he took on his walk.  "It was really friendly, and he told me how to not get my hand scratched off... But I'd still rather not go into a room with that many cats out of free will. It was terrifying."

 

"What a cutie!" Zoisite always thought cats were cute and had actually gone to Luna's a few times with Kunzite on their various date nights. "So the cute boy may help our Fisheye get over his fear of cats? He's truly a miracle worker." He smirked some, taking another sip of his drink. "What else did you do? Unless you went straight home after~" He just had to tease, it was in his nature.

 

Fisheye stuck out his tongue at the teasing. "Of course not!  We went to a restaurant after- that modern fusion one just down the street, I can't remember the name.  The food was delicious, and I guess Yaten had never had any alcohol before!" He claps his hands together, remembering the cute disgusted face Yaten had made when he had his first sip of a daiquiri. "His face looked like if you gave a toddler a lemon. It was adorablee." He takes a long sip from his frappe yet again, kicking his feet and people watching for a moment.

 

"How cute!~" Zoisite giggled at the mental image of Yaten looking like a toddler with a lemon, it was a face that he wouldn't normally imagine him making. "You tease him but I'm sure you made a face like that the first time you had alcohol too." He bumped his arm a little bit, teasing more. He had been fairly busy with the king's guard recently, so he hasn't had much time to just hang out like this with Fisheye, and it was really nice. It was even nicer getting to hear about his date too, he loved seeing his friend so happy, and hopefully the relationship would go somewhere and Fisheye could become even happier.

 

"Mm, I don't think so! I came out of the.... Uh... Ocean, I guess, with my perfect taste in Martinis. And anything else alcoholic." He laughed. "At least, far as my memory goes. Being some weird fish-human hybrid made by dark magic takes away some of those iconic lifetime moments."  It was nice to spend this time with Zoisite, and out of a bar, too. No need to get drunk over his worries at the moment, he supposed. His dream was going well- he'd like to think Helios would be proud. He went quiet for a bit, thinking as he finished off his drink.

 

"Aw, that's a shame. I bet you would've looked adorable too though!" He leaned smiled at him before also going quiet, drinking his chai frappe and watching people walk by on the street outside. Sometimes he forgets that Fisheye had a tough life before Crystal Tokyo as well, the two of them were honestly fairly similar, which is probably why they got along so well. Zoisite noticed that Fisheye seemed deep in thought about something, he looked pensive almost. "What are you thinking about?" He swirled his drink some with his straw, staring outside into the sky.

 

"Not anything in particular, really," Fisheye replies, pondering how to word it.  "I guess I just really hope this goes well... I like him a lot, maybe more than I should." No drink to distract him, Fisheye props his chin up on his hand, almost pouty. "I haven't been in a serious relationship before..."

 

"Liking someone a lot is fine! When I first met Kunzite it was basically love at first sight, so if you like Yaten more than you should currently then I definitely liked Kunzite way more than I should have then." Zoisite pats him reassuringly, while he can't fully understand Fisheye, he wants to do his best to be there for him and comfort him. "If you want, I could try to set up a second date?" He looks at him with a small smile before thinking of something. "Or did you possibly manage to get his number?"

 

Fisheye perks up with a nod. "Mhmm, he gave it to me right before leaving... It was honestly kind of shocking, he pretty much left immediately after," Zoisite giggles, then pauses. "But I don't really know how to set it up, or anything? I feel like this is so uncharacteristic of me, but I'd rather not mess this up. Not like I can just get angry and use it an excuse to check his dream mirror." He huffs, laying down on the table in front of them. "Thank you, though Zoi. You're the best.

 

"Maybe he was embarrassed so he wanted to leave before you saw his blushing face~" Zoisite snickered thinking about it. "Hm, just text him casually like you would a friend, and don't be afraid to double text sometimes, phones are fickle and don't always give you notifications." He puts his hand on his chin, looking up and thinking more. "And just see if he invites you out again, and if he doesn't then maybe he's just shy and invite him out yourself. You're very charming and a great guy." He looks at him with a reassuring smile, patting him again. "You've got this, Fisheye, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're already back with the second chapter! My boyfriend and I have been having a lot of fun with this and we managed to write enough for a second chapter. This started out as a very silly ship because my boyfriend was on a mission to find a boyfriend for Fisheye and I had mentioned that Yaten would probably be gay and, well, this was born! It's a ship that I actually really enjoy now and find very cute, so while this started out as something kind of silly, it's definitely evolved into more than just that for me! 
> 
> I've also realized with this how much I enjoy writing Zoisite so I might do some works with him and Kunzite in the future for this series, so watch out for those!


End file.
